


5.

by NikaAnuk



Series: Your Hands Are Cold [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, work went wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too much Inception fandom, I'm telling you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5.

There is one more explosion and they look at each other.

„We can't help it now, it's too late.” Eames says and Arthur hates it. Because he really wanted this job done and he really believed they are enough. He hates not to be enough. 

When he feels pain he's surprised. He looks at Eames, who is very close. Almost too close, except he can never bee too close.

„What...?” He asks faintly.

„Sending you up, darling.”

„You hands... Are cold...” He says and the world around becomes darker. 

„It's not me, love. It's you.”

 


End file.
